


Cut My Hair

by Oreokitkat_21



Series: Minds [4]
Category: Original work inspired by sandersides
Genre: I'm just venting, Trying to move on, don't mind me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreokitkat_21/pseuds/Oreokitkat_21
Summary: Yup...





	Cut My Hair

**Author's Note:**

> This has really been taking a toll on me.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Was all anxiety said to me. With Logic still down for the count, she has been taking over all of the decision making. Of course, she knew that I would do this one thing no matter what she said. Taking the pair of scissors and holding it against my wrist my vision blurred. I stood this way as anxiety tried to coax me out of it. I looked up at the mirror and saw myself and a shadow silhouette of him playing with my hair. I removed the scissors from my wrist and swang them in the direction of where he was. Of course, he wasn't there but I could hear him say "I always loved your hair". Angry tears rolled down my face as a turned back to the mirror. I then grabbed the ponytail and chopped it off. The hair, still tied in a bundle, fell to the ground. 

I don't need your approval. 

I'm moving on.


End file.
